Are you my one and only one?
by Lparrillaevilqueen
Summary: Regina had been dealing with Robin leaving to New York with Marion and Roland. She's been miserable for the past few months before a certain man comes into her life. What shall be her next move?


It had been months and months, countless days. How could she take all the pain and suffering of not having her soulmate by her side? How could she continuously see Emma and Hook together, walking down the street, holding hands, kissing each others cheeks lovingly or the stares they would share? It is difficult to for the former Evil Queen to be surrounded by everyone who is written a happy ending when she continues to fight for her own. If you think about it everyones else happiness was handed to them yet here she is fighting to get her own yet she is continuously met with a brick wall over and over again, each time she believes she'll get her soulmate back. She managed to love someone but it all went to waste. Currently the former Evil Queen was embraced in the arms of another, she was in the arms of a man whom goes by the name Dave, Dave Locksley. Yes, this man was the brother of her soulmate, Robin Locksley. As crazy as it sounds she did give man a chance, they met about a month after Robin had left the small-town in Maine. Dave had just walked in through the diner and Regina's eyes were locked into her coffee, there was nothing rare in her coffee she just was depressed, had no interest in seeing the smiles around her while she was lonely. Dave sat beside her ordering a apple flavored muffin. She slowly raised her head and looked over to the man beside her, he had the same thick british accent as the man she deeply loved, thats what caught her attention. When she takes a look at the man, he had blue eyes, mixed with a slight bit of green. his hair was cut short yet some steads fall over his forehead. He was charming. very. yet she's never seen this man before, how could she not? she's mayor, she's suppose to know who roams in her town day and night.

"Who might you be?' She asks a little harsher than what she intended.

Dave's head snaps to the side and a charming smile comes across his lips. Who was this beautiful woman, he thought.

"And why shall i give my name to you?" he teases with a chuckle. quickly adding, "Dave. Dave Locksley." he smiles once agin to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, guess his brother and himself have great taste in women.

Regina arched an brow as he teased her but then a small gasp escaped her lips, no. it couldn't be. Robin never mentioned he had a brother.

"Oh…Y-you are related to Robin?" she questions as both her brows were currently furrowed.

Dave was shocked this women knew Robin, his brother, yet of course he knew her. Robin would always get the girls, but he wasn't here now. he smirked.

"Yes, my brother in fact. What a selfish man he is."

Regina was shocked of his words not only hearing that this man in front of her was, is related to the man her heart belonged to but he was also selfish? Her Robin? no. correction, her friend Robin was selfish. How? He was the sweetest most understanding man she's ever known.

Soon they speak, they speak of Robin and what his actions were, horrible actions he did.

Since their meeting a few months went by and now she was in his arms. They walked together down the park together, Regina had a small smile in her face. Yes she was happy but this wasn't compared to the happiness she felt with Robin. It wasn't the same, these arms holding her waist weren't the same as the, muscular warm arms that had the ability to make her heart flutter each time they wrapped around her. Despite the horrible things Dave told her about Robin she stilled loved him and she knew she always will.

~ Three Months Later ~

Robin and Roland were crossing the town line hand in hand. Both men were eager to see one woman in particular, one was the love of her life, the other considered her as a motherly figure.

"Papa! Can we go see Gina!" he squeals happily, Robin was glad him and his boy had the same thought in mind.

Robin walks quickly down the road to Regina's home, he had no idea how much he missed this place.

Marion had found someone out in New York, since Robin and her had no feeling for each other any longer, it was fine for marion to stay behind while robin was out in StoryBrooke.

Robin smiled as he walked up the steps go her mansion with Roland. He allows Roland to ring the door bell, what a mistake. He ringed the door bell multiple times eagerly.

Regina was rushing down the stairs laughing loudly as Dave chased her down the stairs making playful noises.

Regina opened the door quickly Dave wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Robin had the biggest smile on his face when the door opened but it quickly turned into the most saddest frowns he's ever had.

Why was Dave holding his woman in his arms.

"Robin..?" Regina asks softly her heart catching up a rapid pace, could this be real?

"Gina!' Roland squeals and throws himself in her arms, he hugged her close kissing her cheek repeatedly.

Regina was so confused, her true love was back and the little boy she truly adored with her entire heart, yet the man still holding her waist held a special place in her heart, he didn't deserve this, not him. He did nothing wrong, Regina couldn't simply just leave him.

Why do things like this happen to her? Why couldn't Robin show up all the months before when she was truly alone? No! he had to show up now when she managed to find happiness with someone else.

Regina kissed Rolands head softly before handing him back to Robin.

"You're back…" she whispers to Robin softly.

Robin was furious yet heartbroken, how could have Regina fallen in love with her brother? Does she know who he actually is?!

Regina you need to get away from him! He is the most selfish man ever!" Robin shouts as a warning, it was in fact true, Dave was selfish, only thought of himself. Always envied Robin.

"Robin stop this! Dave is the sweetest guy! He warned me you'd be this way if you ever came back! You're the selfish one! you hunk just because you come back after months and just expect me to fall into your arms once again! i couldn't just have waited all my life for you Robin. I moved on" Regina states, She was angry but her heart had never beat so fast, she had missed him tremendously. Each night she'd dream of Robin. It was wrong but she couldn't help it. She loved him.

Robin felt his heart just break, she was right but he couldn't believe it.

In Robins mind he would come back, kiss Regina senselessly. Make a life together. Well he was wrong.

Robin thought he was going to be a family with Regina, he was going to propose, even though Regina didn't have hope of his return he did, he thought of seeing Regina. So while he was out in New York he was searching for an engagement ring and it was currently in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Regina, you can continue on being happy with Dave." Robin whispers to before setting Roland down on the ground.

"Let's go Roland, lets find a room at grannies, or do you want to go camping like the old days?" Robin questions as he turns around walking away from the big white mansion he once was able to call his home.

Regina watched both boys leave her property, she felt like Robin took a big chunk of her heart with him. She was broken like the first days he was gone. Not only did he leave this time, he left but because it was a choice she made. She decided he shouldn't be with her. Regina hated herself because now she was being an honorable woman. She had a chance to decide her happiness and she was just now throwing it away.

"Wait Robin!" She calls and releases herself from Dave's embrace rushing towards Robin.

Robin couldn't help the smile forming on his lips, he was now choosing her, he didn't lose his Regina.

Robin turns around and looks at Regina walking towards him.

"I'm glad you're back" She says softly looking up into his blue yes, she could see all the love and tenderness within him.

"I'll see you around." She whispers before walking back towards Dave.

Robin could fell his smile droop down into a frown once again, he was most certainly wrong. He had lost the love of his life.

"I'll see you around Regina." Robin whispers into the empty road before walking down the street with Roland hand in hand.

{ Should I continue? Leave Reviews Please

kisses :) }


End file.
